


Straight On 'Till Morning

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: In a world where Steve is Peter Pan and Tony is a Lost Omega named Shellhead, they're working together to rescue other omegas from Captain Klaw's kidnapping plot.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Team Fluff





	Straight On 'Till Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I learned there's a [1 issue Marvel comic where Steve is Peter Pan ](https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/20870/avengers_fairy_tales_2008_1) and I just *had* to play with that. Thanks to Cake and several other folks on the Steve Tony Games server for links and guidance. 
> 
> Opposite Day fill for DubCon, with additional tags for "You gave me a home" and "If you fall backwards I'll catch you."

* * *

“Oy, Shellhead,” Hawkeye called. “Steve’s back.”

Shellhead, or Tony as most everyone called him in his old life and only Steve called him in Neverland, looked up from his workbench to see his fellow Lost Boy grinning at him. Hawkeye, Panther, and Thor had all been in the original round of kidnapped omegas with him and had all broken out at the same time. They’d been family for nigh on five years, by Tony’s calculation, here on Neverland, where no one grew up.

Especially since - for some reason - both Tony and Steve did when they got here. Whereas Thor, and Panther, and Hawkeye, and Wanda, and Denver Danvy, and all the others froze at whatever age they were brought here, Tony and Steve both kept aging until they were 21 and then stopped.

Tony had some theories as to why that was - including that Steve had originally been kidnapped from a State experimentation facility on omegas and Tony was from one of the oldest families in which a beta had never been born and the power of the a/o bond had never been diluted - and it was his job in their makeshift family to keep experimenting with ways to break Klaw’s power over the island.

Tony took off his helmet, scratched out his hair, and followed Hawkeye outside. Steve and Janet landed in the glen in the middle of the camp and Steve’s eyes immediately searched Tony out. When their eyes met, Steve’s face broke out into a massive grin and Tony could smell his pleasure and contentment.

“Successful trip to London?” Tony asked as Steve strode over to him.

“Very,” Steve nodded, and then lowered his voice after giving Tony a gentle kiss. “We got intel on the next raid Klaw is planning, plus Wanda and Pietro have gathered more allies at the university and one of them might be Panther’s sister.”

Tony’s eyes went wide at the thought. Panther had been desperate to get back to his family, but part of Klaw’s tortured magic was that the kidnapped omegas could remember they had families and some vague details about them, but never enough to do anything with.

“Whatever wind conspired to blow you to their window, I’ll never stop being thankful for,” Tony confessed.

“Oy oy,” Hawkeye called loudly from his perch. “Did you bring the goods?”

“You mean did Wanda make sure to give us a pack full of Percy Pigs and Smarties for you greedy bastards? Yes,” Steve laughed as the rest of the omegas whooped and celebrated. “Janet has them all.”

“Let’s head to my cabin,” Janet called and Tony saw her throw Steve a knowing look. “And leave Pan and Shellhead alone.”

The restless omegas all complied and soon the main square was quiet as Steve and Tony took a seat in the sunshine. Steve reached over and brushed some soot off of Tony’s cheek. “I hate being gone so long.”

“It was a week,” Tony said. “We all survived. Thor even managed to get most of the clearing finished for the new cabins.”

“How many are you hoping to rescue this time?”

“4,” Tony said. The Lost Omegas were all guarded by Janet’s fairy magic and Klaw could never find them directly, no matter how hard he tried. As long as Janet or one of her kin were living in Lost Omega Village, everyone there was safe. Which meant that as long as they never risked fairy life on a raid, and kept them in the buttercup flowers that helped them produce pixie dust, the system of rescuing kidnapped omegas worked well.

Tony, of course, was worried the whole system would come crashing down around them, so he kept pushing Steve to make connections in the Other World, the one they all came from, to help topple the entire system. Steve was on board with the plan, but also loathed leaving Tony on Neverland for too long alone, for the omega had a reputation of going into raids without a fully constructed strategy.

“How often did you spy this time?” Steve asked softly, winding his fingers through Tony’s.

“Hope was always here,” Tony protested, naming Janet’s cousin and fairy kin. He was the physically the smallest of all the older omegas in the village, but he was strong and quick and skilled at flying, which is why he was the one who most often perched outside the windows of Klaw’s ship to learn about the newest round of kidnapped omegas.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was soft, and full of both love and concern. Tony grumbled, but calmed as Steve simply pulled him into his lap. Tony could feel Steve nose over their bonding mark and felt calm rush through him. They’d met, after all, when they were in a forced bond in Klaw’s ship - being trapped together during Tony’s heats while Klaw’s men watched and screamed at them to breed faster. Forced had turned into chosen, contention had turned into love, and they figured out quickly that love - for each other and for their found family - would be what would eventually overturn Klaw.

And probably explosives with some magic thrown in, but they were working on that.

“There’s a boy, Bruce,” Tony said as he scratched his fingers through Steve’s hair and heard Steve purr in contentment. “I saw them use him for the last two nights and he smells in heat. I’ve tried to track when he’ll be done - they’re always easier to move on the first day after the hormone crash.”

“Have you talked to him? Does he know what you’re offering?”

Tony paused and Steve huffed slightly. “Baby, you know.”

“But what if he’s too scared? We waited so long with -”

“Everyone deserves the dignity of choice, Tones, and you believe that in your bones, so what’s up with this boy?”

“I want to give him a home,” Tony whispered.

“And you will, like you gave me one, and Danvy, and Hawkeye, and -”

“I know,” Tony said. “I’m just so scared and angry all the time, I feel like I’m going to explode out of the sky whenever I get near Klaw’s ship.”

“And if you fall, I’ll catch you,” Steve said simply.

“Hard when you’re in the Other World,” Tony said. “But I get your point.”

“We do this together, and we do whatever it takes, babe, I swear, but we’ll get them all out and we’ll take him down. Once his magic is broken, we can start helping put people back with their families if they want them, or we can just keep living in a giant pile of omegas and live happily ever after,” Steve said.

“Oh, we’re doing that no matter what,” Tony smiled and kissed his mate. “The living happily ever after.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Steve smiled.

“Well, if you won’t, the bond bite will,” Tony sassed and Steve laughed.

“I chose you anyway, and always, and over again,” Steve replied and cupped his hand behind Tony’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They sat like that for a while before one of the newest omega cubs, Peter, came running over to get them. “Shellhead! Pan! We’re playing Follow the Leader and going to see the mermaids, you gotta come!”

“On our way, Petey Pie,” Tony said and got up off of Steve’s lap. “Sounds like a perfect family adventure.”

“It does indeed,” Steve affirmed, and the three made their way over to Janet’s cabin to join the rest of the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy). Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
